Angels in the West
by ScytheWoman
Summary: What would happen if two of the most feared outlaws were to find one of heaven's most powerful weapons?


**Angels in the West**

**Chapter 1. **

1865: California

As a bloody battle raged men skewering one another with their bayonets, punching, kicking fighting, and screams rising up from the ground like the moans of the dead...both sides having terrible losses...two men stood next to a tree watching it all...unseen by either side. They were both dressed in union uniforms but were clearly not part of the army. Had anyone been able to see them they would have shrieked in terror and ran, for they were both as pale as corpses, but their eyes held a light of fierce intelligence.

One held an object that looked like an orb made of metal with a thin layer of gold on it. The orb was smooth but looked like it had two tubes sticking out of it. Between the two men was a deep and gaping hole that the orb had been resting in.

As the screams of horses and the wails of men continued to rise and fall around them the man on the left looked at the one on the right and said, "This is two dangerous for anyone to have. We must hide it."

The man on the right looked at his companion and said, "Agreed. The humans would destroy themselves with this and that would leave a mess. Besides, if they were to get a hold of the weapons in this it would probably end up destroying the world, literally."

Looking at the chaos in front of them the man on the left said, "We should ensure that no human with dark intentions could ever use it, or find it."

The man on the right said, "They will find it eventually, that is the way the world works. But you're right, they should not be able to use it."

Taking one last look at the carnage they nodded to the local reapers and vanished with orb.

1893: (twenty-eight years later)

"Ok Socrates, what was so important that you had me break off my pursuit of Nate Slate?"

"Nate is going to have to wait. This is really important and really bad," said a tall blonde-haired man with glasses.

Brisco looked at the lawyer who hired him at the request of the robber barrens, to find John Bligh to bring him to justice. Although, one of them had made a deal with Bligh to get an object that had given the robber barren the strength of a man 41 years his junior. That object had taken his life after giving him that brief strength.

"Just how bad is it?" asked a man in a tan leather jacket with fringes on it and tan pants.

Socrates looked at the dusty bounty hunter and said, "You remember how three months ago those Chinese workers found the orb and were able to break their chains and escape and then the bank owner died?"

"Yes, so?" said Brisco irritated.

"Well, read this," and he handed Brisco an account of how a Chinese boy found the orb and covered it with a sheet, carried it back to his church, and locked it away.

"_Is that the orb that killed Mr. Rutlage and healed me_?" asked Brisco in a hushed whisper.

"It may be," said Socrates with a frown, "Because the next day the boys leg was healed but the orb was stolen and the priest kidnapped."

Brisco took a swig of brandy and said, "By who?"

"By John Bligh—look," and Brisco saw the picture that looked almost like John Bligh except for the clothes and the black glove on his left hand.

"No. Of all the people in the world, how did he get the object?" Brisco spat.

"No one knows. But the boy's okay. Apparently this occurred just before 10:00am when he was out getting water."

"Where's the church exactly?" asked Brisco solemnly.

Meanwhile in the Arizona Dessert...

"Where are you taking me? I'm just a simple priest!" said a middle-aged man in a grey pair of pants and a grey shirt complete with a priest tab around his neck.

The three men with him looked at him with cold eyes and said, "Calm down, Padre, our boss just wants you to help him with a little problem."

"What problem could an outlaw have that I could help him with?"

"You'll see," laughed the second man.

**Chapter 2.**

"Arizona? Socrates, what could possibly be in Arizona that could attract that loathsome rat?" snarled Brisco.

"Apparently, the orb" said the lawyer, snippy.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry," said Brisco. "I guess I still haven't gotten over my encounter with the orb."

"He's a good priest and a good friend," said Socrates. "Please find him."

Brisco clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Not to worry, I'll find him and I'll get Bowler to go with me."

"Be careful," said the lawyer. "You know how dangerous it is to mess with the orb."

The bounty hunter looked at him and said, "Trust me, I know."

At the hideout...

"So where are your men? It's been three hours," growled a tall, skinny, 37 and a half-year old man with a white shirt, black pants and black boots, cowboy style.

"Relax, they'll be here. And when we get the Priest to talk, we will not only have the power of the orb but the Angel of Death is ours to control," said a man who was essentially the first man's twin except he was dressed all in black with a black glove on his left hand.

Three days later...

"Wow, talk about small towns," mumbled Bowler as he and Brisco road into Phoenix Arizona.

What they failed to notice was a tall man of about five foot six, dressed in a gray pair of pants and boots and a silver shirt and hat on a coal-black horse that left slightly smoking hoof prints as he followed the two bounty hunters.

"Let me go! I can't help you!"

"Oh, come on now Father Harris, we know you have a way to use the orb to heal people, it worked on your servant. All we want is to have you use it to summon its true owner, _now_!" Bligh said this last part very irritated.

"You best do as he says," a bearded semi-toothless old guy said smiling nastily.

The priest looked at the outlaws and said, "You should not mettle with that thing. It has healed a boy, true. But the next day your goons showed up and took it and me. Now that my little helper has found it, a dreadful act has happened."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" asked a young man cleaning his gun.

"The day that that thing was found, a man tried to steal it. He touched it, and rotted into a skeleton before my very eyes."

"So?" said the young tuff, slightly shaken.

"So he was young age, son," said the priest somberly.

Bligh looked back and forth at the two, then said, "Enough! No more delays! We will make you summon him, it's all here in this book," said the other man's twin. "All you have to do it translate the words then sit back and watch as man dominates the supernatural."

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed the man with the black glove.

The priest looked at them from behind the bars of his cage and said, "If you can't read the words, how do you know the book will summon the one you want?"

"Because the last guy that had the book told us that right before he got ripped to shreds by an invisible dog," laughed the young tuff.

**Chapter 3. **

As Brisco and Bowler approached the tiny church, they noticed how dark and ominous the sky was on the left side, as black as death row and eerily quiet. And yet, on the right side a sunny sky, white fluffy clouds and birds singing sweetly.

"Brisco, why are we here? The place looks downright spooky," said a tall, well-muscled African American man with semi-long curly hair.

"Ahh, come on Bowler. It's just a stormy sky. Maybe a twister caused it, three towns over or so."

They saw a young boy of twelve, sweeping the church steps. He looked up, saw them, and started to back away.

"Hold it, kid," Brisco said, "We only want to talk."

Just then, a gust of wind blew by and revealed his gun with the white handle. The kid looked at it and said, "Are you related to Marshall County?"

Brisco looked at him and said, "Yes, that was my father, and this is his gun."

"Can you tell us what happened to the priest?" asked Bowler.

The kid nodded his head and said, "He was taken by bad men. They wanted to thing I had found in the river. It healed me, but it allowed Father Harris to be taken and this unholy storm has been here ever since."

Brisco looked at the kid and said, "Did anything else happen?"

"Yes! A man, or what looked like a man dressed in grey and a silver shirt road up on a horse. It was coal-black and had two—what could almost be called horns—on its head.

"What did this guy want?" asked Bowler as he looked at the increasingly bad weather on the left side.

"He wanted the object," he said. "He said it was his and it belonged him and a friend and he wanted to return it."

"When did this man show up?" asked Brisco with slight concern.

"About one day ago. He seemed very displeased."

Bowler looked at the kid and said, "Why do you say he _looked _like a man?"

"Because he looked normal, but his eyes went all white when he learned the orb was not here. He had no eyes, just white, and then they went back to normal. Then he said thank you and left money in the poor box. I look at it, I think it's gold, but then it looks like the pictures of the old coins in Father Harris's book on church history."

"What kind of coin was it?" asked Brisco.

"The book says it's a coin from the time of the inquisition."

**Chapter 4.**

About three hours later as Brisco and Bowler sat at a table in the Superstition Inn eating a steak and a salad. A man wearing grey pants, a silver shirt with buttons on the front and a large brown coat with a large tan patch on either shoulder came in, looked around, and came towards them.

"Brisco, you see the guy that just came in? I think he's an outlaw," said Bowler as he reached for his gun.

"No Bowler, he is not an outlaw," said Brisco with a guarded expression.

Rolling his eyes, Bowler said, "Oh really?" as he continued reaching for his gun.

"That won't be necessary Lord Bowler," said the man as he sat down, "Or wise."

Brisco looked at the man and said, "I saw you once before, I know I did. But it can't be..."

"What? What can't be?" said Bowler, inching his hand to the gun on his belt.

"Hello, Brisco. It's good to see you alive and well."

Brisco looked at him in slight shock and said, "You were there in the abandoned saloon the night I was shot."

"I saw you, but I thought I was dying and hallucinating."

The man gave a small smile and said, "You were not hallucinating. But you were dying, and it was the power of the orb that saved you."

"What about the orb?" Bowler growled. "I thought this was to find a kidnapped priest."

The man looked at Bowler, then at Brisco and said, "Why didn't you tell him the whole reason for coming here."

Brisco rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Well I didn't think you would come considering the last time we got involved with the orb."

Bowler looked at the man and said, "What's your name?"

The sky darkened and lightening flashed. _Boom! _ Went a thunderous crack and a horse whinnied; the sounds like a thousand souls screaming.

The two bounty hunters looked at the man and Brisco said, "Well, answer his question."

The tall man with black hair said, "My name is Ozryel and I am the angel of death."

Bowler stood straight up and said, "You ain't no angel, you're a crazy outlaw! Probably one of Bligh's gang."

At that, Ozryel let out a low and inhuman snarl and let his eyes go pure white.

"Now you listen to me," he hissed. "If I was to truly loose my temper I could give you and everyone else here the worst case of consumption anyone has ever seen."

As he moved his hand into position to let loose the mother of all consumption cases, Brisco said, "Wait, wait," with concern on his face.

Ozryel looked at him and Brisco said, "Don't get all cranky, it's in his nature to doubt things, but you showed me mercy. Please, show Bowler leniency."

Ozryel's eyes were normal once more and he said, "Very well. We have business to discuss anyhow."

Turning to Bowler, Brisco said, "Sit down and take your hand off that gun."

Bowler looked at Ozryel and said, "I never saw you that night and what kind of angel, if you are indeed one, has a storm following him."

Looking at them, Ozryel said, "You didn't see me because I chose only to show myself to Brisco. He did need help, or at least to know he wasn't going to die alone."

"I was standing right there with him," said Bowler with a snarl.

"Not for five minutes you weren't," said Ozryel.

"What business do you have with us?" asked Brisco as he drank his sarsaparilla.

"You two seek the orb. You've seen a sample of its power but you do not know the whole story. You think it is a weapon, but it is so much more."

"Tell us what you mean," asked Brisco.

"Back in 1865 during the Civil War, Death and I saw so many people die and we had our hands full trying to stop brother from wiping out brother on both sides. People kept finding the orb, so we had to burry it. Anybody who touched it either turned to ashes instantly or ended up wiping out half their army instantly."

The bounty hunters looked at the angel and said, "If you buried it, then how did the little boy at the church find it?"

"Unfortunately, my brother let his dogs out and they managed to find it and they chased it away but had to leave the orb exposed."

Bowler looked at him and said, "Well do you know who has the orb, because we do."

Looking at him, Ozryel said, "Unfortunately I don't. That's why I'm riding with you guys. You know where it is and seem to know where you're going. I need to make sure no one else touches it and discovers its secrets."

"What kind of secrets?" asked Brisco.

"That I cannot tell you. Let's just say the orb is more powerful than you know and anybody that gets their hands on it could end up ruling the world or destroying it."

Meanwhile, in Bligh's hideout...

"Summon him now!" yelled the outlaw with the glove.

"No! I will not. I know you seek power and I will not aid you, who are a mad man."

"Oh yes you will," said the man nastily.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the priest.

Smiling like a piranha, the man laughed and said, "I am Blackhand Kelly. The most feared man from Oklahoma to Arizona." Then he said, "You will help summon the Angel of Death and he will be ours to use as we see fit and we will dominate the world!"

The priest went pale, and backing away from the bars he said, "You will not be able to control him. He is an angel and you are a criminal, and you won't live to regret what the consequences will be."

At that, the other outlaw came in and said laughing, "Foolish old man. We will be more powerful than even Death and Ozryel combined, and you will summon him, or else!"

**Chapter 5.**

"So if you're really an angel, what's with the body count that's been piling up?" asked Bowler.

Ozryel smirked and said, "One man tried to take the orb from the priest and was punished. Then when I got into town, three outlaw wannabe's started speaking Latin and said come with us or we will kill you."

"So what did you do?" asked Brisco with interest.

"Well, I turned toward them and pushed two through a wall and the third one threw holy water on me and began a incantation, or what he thought was one. So, I gave him a taste of the black plague. He lived, barely."

"So, what's with the storm on one side of the sky?"

Ozyrel looked up at the sky and then looked down at the two men and said seriously, "The sky is like an hour glass. If I don't get the orb back, there will be no choice but to destroy this town."

Looking horrified, the two men said, "No, you can't do that there are innocent people here!"

Ozryel looked straight ahead and said, "I know, but it's not the first time a city has been wiped out, many cities have been wiped out because someone has tried to harness the power of something they should not have."

Bowler looked at Ozryel and said, "Yea if you're an angel, where's your halo, where are your wings, how come you don't look like one?"

Ozryel looked at him irritated and said, "Why I look human is simply put. The man you see is my vessel. I find it easier to blend in then to stick out to get things done."

Bowler looked at the Ozryel and said with a smart-mouthed smirk on his face, "Oh yea? What would happen if someone saw what you really looked like?"

Ozryel replied, "Your eyes would melt out of your head, and if you were lucky you would live, and my real voice would bust every ear drum in the place.

Looking back at Brisco he (Ozryel's vessel) said, "I need your help to find a man named Blackhand Kelly. He is with your outlaw John Bly."

Brisco looking back at Ozryel said, "Why would Blackhand Kelly be working with John Bly?"

Leaning back in the chair the angel said, "Simply put: they want power, and they want to know how to harness that without getting themselves killed."

Bowler said, "Yea? And how do they do that?"

Looking seriously at the two men Ozryel said, "By forcing an angel to do your bidding."

"Is there a way to do that?" asked Bowler curiously, but still suspicious.

"Yes, but it would take a certain spell and if that spell was ever broken, if it was ever successful to begin with, the wrath of that angel would tear a town to pieces, literally."

Looking at him skeptically, Bowler said, "And how strong is an angel? Aren't they all just fluffy little cherubs?"

Ozryel looked at Bowler with something akin to insult and said, "No, we are not all fluffy little cherubs. Some of us have enough power to smite without even having to touch you."

Bowler looked at him and said, "Really...now what kind of an angel could do that?"

Irritated now, the angel of death stood up and made his eyes glow white and said, "An arc angel, one of the higher orders of angels. Heaven's military, if you will."

Seeing the glowing eyes and feeling a small amount of Ozryel's true power, Bowler realized he was quickly coming too close to crossing a line he sat down and said, "Fine," trying to act like he wasn't shaken.

Eyes returning to normal, Ozryel sat back down and said, "Now. Will you two help me find them, before they unlock the secrets of the orb, or will you not?"

Brisco and Bowler looked at each other and Brisco said, "One last thing. Tell me what the secret of the orb is? Why would it interest them?"

Ozryel looked at the two and said, "The orb is a weapon, but it's not just a weapon. It is used to house some of the most dangerous mystical objects from heaven's arsenal, and with the right spell and the right ritual, it can allow you to control one of the more powerful angels around."

"Who?" asked Brisco, with intensity.

Looking at him the angel said, "Me."

**Chapter 6.**

Riding furiously toward his gang's hideout Big Ed showed up at the cave and yelled, "Bly! Bly! I got some news! You're not gonna like it!" as he ran into the cave.

"_Captured by Brisco and Bowler_!" thundered Blackhand Kelly with his face twisted in anger. "What do you mean captured?"

Big Ed stood there and said, "I saw 'em. He was sittin' there talking with Brisco and Bowler at The Inn and, well, they were sittin' there talking."

Then John Bly came out and said, "Why didn't you go in and capture the angel for us? Or at the very least horse-nap his horse."

Big Ed looked at Bly and said, "That wasn't no normal face, and besides it looked like they were all gonna come out of The Inn so I thought I'd tell ya that they had 'em."

Yelling in rage, Blackhand Kelly threw his cup against the rocky wall of the cave and it smashed to bits. He turned around and yelled at the priest, "Padre, if you want to live tell us what can hold an angel powerless?"

The priest had no fear of dying, but didn't wish to hurry the event either, so he said, "An ancient sign called a sigal. It's supposed to be able to bind an angel's powers, so long as he or she remains within its boundaries."

The brash young outlaw stood up and said, "Well I say we use this on all of them." He grabbed the orb and immediately screamed in pain. He tried to throw the orb but it was like it was welded to his hands and he jerked and twisted screaming all the while and then he melted into a viscous bloody pile, bones and all. Father Harris said a prayer and crossed himself and then made the sign of the cross in front of the puddle. John Bly just shook his head and said, "Ah well, the boy was gonna be used as bate anyway. Now we'll just have to use the priest."

Brisco, Bowler and Ozryel rode out to an old circle of stones out in the desert. Ozryel climbed off his horse, took out a deer-hide pouch from the saddle bag and walked over to the stones. Turning to Brisco and Bowler he said, "What ever you do, don't move forward and don't interrupt. I need complete concentration for this. Any screw-up and who knows what will come through."

Bowler said, "Come through what?"

Brisco said, "What are you doing?"

Turning around and facing the two men he said, "You'll see, and I'm calling for a little assistance, and it's not something I do lightly."

Turning back to face the stone circle, he took the pouch and started to sprinkle its contents into the middle of the circle. He took a match, lit it, and while chanting in Latin and Enocian, threw the match in. A bright blue light came surging upward and the ground shook like a thousand-herd cattle were stampeding in a panic. Then it disappeared. In its place stood a man looking somewhat inconvenienced. He was tall, at least 6 feet, well muscled but not obviously so and dressed in a pale-white had, shirt, pants and boots.

**Chapter 7**

Looking at the two mortals and the angel, the man stepped out of the circle, brushed himself off and said, "Well I was wondering when you were going to summon me. John Bly is going to kill the priest," the man said irritably.

Looking at the man, Brisco in shock said, "Is that Death?"

Bowler snorted and said, "_No_, Death is taller and more skeletal looking," and reached for his gun.

Death looked at Bowler and said, "That would be unwise and costly," as his eyes went to metallic gray then back to normal.

Looking back at the other man he said, "You must be Brisco." He should his hand and said, "You have a knack for avoiding me, and yet still almost dying," he said with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, so I've noticed," said Brisco with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Well now that you're here, how are you going to help save Father Harris?" Bowler said as he discretely reached for his hidden cross.

Standing next to Death, Ozryel said, "We will bring the two of you to where they are holding the priest and the orb. You will handle the outlaw's lackeys, and we will handle the orb and that miserable outlaw," said Death in a cold fury.

Minutes later, all four were behind a large rock looking at Father Harris tied to a stake. Bowler was getting ready to charge forward when Brisco grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait, it looks like he is trying to say something."

Death said, "He is praying. And in Latin."

Ozryel said, "Haven't seen anyone do that at least since the 1500s or so."

Just then John Bly, Blackhand Kelly and six outlaws came out with the orb. Looking around, Bly said, "Well, where is he?" as he bit into an apple.

"Who's that?" one of the gunslingers said as he pulled his gun out. Everyone looked toward the desert in the direction of the pointed gun.

"Haha. There you are," said the tall outlaw as he clapped his hands.

"Good work, Padre. Now you are free to go, if you can get out of those ropes," said Bly.

Calmly walking over to the priest, Ozryel took out his sword and sliced the ropes effortlessly and helped the priest to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the meanest outlaw. He shot Ozryel three times; once in the head and twice in the heart.

Ozryel was furious. He hated being shot, ever since that one crazy farmer almost shot his head off in 1812. He played dead and waited for that outlaw to draw nearer.

**Chapter 8**

Whoopin' and hollering, the outlaw ran over and said, "Haha, you ain't so tough. You're just as messy as any killin' you dumb idgit."

Turning to the priest he said, "Now who's so special?" and started laughing, "hahaha-_accck!_" The man looked down and saw a curved sword with a weighted triangular tip covered in his gore. The sword was jerked out. The guy looked at Ozryel, disbelief on his face.

Then looking at the man, he smiled and said, "An answer to your question, I am." Then the outlaw tried to say something but nothing would come out, gave one last shuttering jerk and then dropped dead.

With that the other two men ran into the cave and Bowler and Brisco ran into the cave after them, tied them up, and gagged them. Ozryel turned calmly to the priest and told him to run and hide behind the boulder. His eyes were as cold as ice as he had said that.

"Now I wouldn't do that," said a voice, and out of a smaller cave came Blackhand Kelly who had taken the orb and hidden there during the fight. He smiled and said, "Now, I will own you and you will have to do my bidding _hahaha_."

"No you don't!" said the two bounty hunters and all three began to wrestle over the orb in a furious tug of war.

Death and Ozryel looked at each other and then Ozryel made the orb zap all three men.

"_Ow!"_ went all three, dropping the orb to the ground.

"Blackhand Kelly, for what you have done, you shall pay!" hissed Death.

Looking at Ozryel and not realizing the man standing next to him was Death, Blackhand Kelly said with a smirk on his face, "Oh really? Exactly what are you and your friend gonna do Mr. Fancypants..._hmmm_? Look at where you're standing, you two are just powerless angels and you have to do what we say."

John Bly walked over and said, "Now that we've done the spell and Father Harris so _kindly_ translated the words for us, we summoned you so now we control you. But to make it complete we need a blood sacrifice." So saying, he pulled out his gun and shot Death.

"Nice shot," said Blackhand Kelly with a smirk. Then turning to Brisco and Bowler he said, "Now what to do about you two?"

"You will do nothing!" shouted Death as he stood up and plucked the bullets out of his chest.

The two outlaws stood in shock and Bly said, "But how? We shot you with a bullet that was blessed by the priest!"

Death, fury lighting his eyes like lava in a volcano, "Well _maybe_ if you knew Latin you would know what he really said." He walked ever closer to the two outlaws.

From behind the rock, the priest watched the scene unfold before him and whispered a prayer to the arc angels that it would go well. Brisco and Bowler had gone inside the cave to grab the book. "Come on, Brisco, you can read that chicken scratch later," Bowler said as he pulled Brisco along.

"Wait, Bowler! This is Latin and it says there is a way to stop all of Bly's plans," he said as he read the book.

"Enough of this!" snarled Blackhand Kelly. "If you don't do as we say we will kill Bowler and the priest and there will be nothing you can do about it."

"No, but maybe I can," said Brisco as he and Bowler arrived from out of the smaller cave. Brisco chanted in Latin and the sky cleared up as if there never was a storm.

Bly just sneered and said, "Ooo, all you did was clear up the weather."

Brisco looked at him and said, "I'm not done yet," with a sly grin and again intoned in Latin and the two supernatural beings grinned like an alligator at a feast.

**Chapter 9**

Death caused a great earthquake and opened a fissure in the ground. The two outlaws who had been tied up fell into it.

"_Ahhhhh!_" they yelled as the flames seared flesh from their bones and when they landed demons and hellhounds ripped what was left of their bodies and souls to shreds. The fissure closed and left a scorched mark like a circle in the earth.

Ozryel and Death both grew to 12 feet tall, brilliant onyx armor-like skin and wings ten times bigger than an eagle's unfolded from Ozryel's back.

Death had skeletal wing bones coming from his back, a midnight black robe with a hood on his head and eyes of a metallic grey. Ozryel had eyes of the purest white.

"Now you will pay," said Death, in a voice that chilled them to the bottom of their very souls.

Ozryel flew up into the air, swooped down and low, catching Blackhand Kelly by surprise, and rose again into the sky.

"_No, No!"_ he cried, "Let me go! I command you!" he screamed as he was whipped through the air.

Turning the outlaw around to face him, Death snarled, "You tried to bind us, you tried to make us kill for you and you threatened a priest! You're lucky Saint Michael isn't breaking every bone in your body—literally!"

The outlaw, trying to muster some bravado, said, "You will let me go now! I am your master!"

With a snarl of anger Ozryel said, "For that, now you truly will be Blackhand Kelly," and whipped him through the air at speeds that would not be achieved until the late 20th century." He then landed on the ground, screaming in pain. Then Ozryel said, "Now you will truly be known as Blackhand Kelly, for that glove is permanently attached to your skin and hand and it is never coming off." With that Ozryel let a blast of light come from his hand, banishing Blackhand Kelly to a very small town in a very small section of Arizona.

Hiding in the big cave, Big Ed saw everything and he thought, _Oh, I'll fix 'em, I'll fix 'em good. _Bly, realizing that there is no chance now in controlling the two most powerful beings he'd ever read about, hopped on his horse and said, "I'll deal with you another day Brisco," and rode off.

**Chapter 10**

"No!" shouted Brisco in anger as he tried to run off after Bly, but Bly rode as fast as his horse could run and was soon out of sight.

"Don't worry, we'll get that yellow-bellied weasel one day," as he walked over to Brisco and Comet.

"Ya, someday," Brisco echoed dejectedly. Just as Brisco and Bowler got back to the priest, Ozryel and Death who had both returned back to normal, a shot rang out. Everyone looked to see Big Ed coming out of the big cave holding his gun with a look of anger across his face.

"You and your angels ruined everything!" he said pointing his gun at them. "I'm gonna kill you...and you're gonna die!"

"Don't do it you'll just hang," said Brisco looking like he was putting his gun away.

Big Ed said, "Ohh, okay," he said with kind of a sneering smile and put his big gun away. He walked within five paces of everyone and then whipped out a small pistol and said, "I'll shoot you in the leg," and then because he was lying he turned and shot Ozryel in the heart and laughed as he crumpled to the ground.

"No!" shouted Father Harris, Brisco, and Bowler. Brisco shot Big Ed in the left leg, making him drop the gun.

Bowler started to head to his horse for a blanket to cover Ozryel's body when the priest said, "I wouldn't go any further son," looking up at the sky with a shiver.

Death said, "You're going to wish the bounty hunter had killed you," a rare smile playing across his face.

Ozryel sat up, then stood up and said, "That is the last time you lie to me!" She snarled in pure anger.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do, shoot me back?" laughed the outlaw. "I'm taller than you are!"

Walking over to Big Ed he just sneered at him and went to push him away, and then Ozryel grabbed his hand and broke it in three places. A look of shock and pain crossed his face and he said, "How did you do that? You're just a skinny weakling!"

Grabbing him by the throat Ozryel lifted him a good six inches into the air and said, "You don't get it do you? What you see is just a human being, what you get is so much more." Ozryel then took out his sword and cut the leg bone out of his left leg and then dropped Big Ed onto the ground and then stabbed him in the heart.

Big Ed's ghost stood there looking at his body and said, "I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable life. I'm a ghost, there ain't nothin' you can do to me now!"

Looking at him, Ozryel said, "You truly are a dim candle," and giving a whistle everyone was surprised to see tracks coming out of the sand and an unearthly howl an answer to the whistle. Nobody but the two angels and the now-dead outlaw could see the hellhound twice the size of a Great Dane as it approached. Its fur was as black as oil covered him from head to toe and eyes were as red field after a battle. T

he hellhound stood in front of Ozryel as he gave him an affectionate pat on the head and said, "Here's your new chew toy. Bring 'em on home." The dog wagged its tail and then lunged at Big Ed's ghost. Big Ed finally realized he was in some serious trouble. As the dog clamped its jaws around his neck, as Big Ed struggled in vain to get away a big crack opened up from the earth ever widening, as the two got closer to it. A smell of sulfur rose in the air and moans and screams could be heard. Blasts of fire shot up and Big Ed screamed as he was dragged down, and as the two went down the crack closed and sealed not leaving a trace behind that it had been there.

When it was done, Ozryel and Death looked at Brisco and Bowler and Bowler with a gulp said, "I guess I believe you now."

Ozryel walked over to where Big Ed's leg bone was, and picked it up. Ozryel pulled out a midevil looking double ax head and using straps of leather that looked like bone fixed it onto the leg bone permanently. Testing the weight, Ozryel was pleased with his new weapon.

Walking back over to the group, Brisco said, "You know Bly will never stop looking for the orb."

Death nodded and said, "I know, but you needn't worry about the orb." He and Ozryel walked over to where the orb had been dropped, and after chanting in Latin, a spark of light ran across the orb and then it shimmered and disappeared.

The priest said, "It is only a death-dealing vessel for those who wish to use it for dark purposes."

"Will Bly ever find it again?" asked Bowler.

"Yes," said Death, solemnly. "He will, and Brisco will have to face him again."

"That's just great," said Bowler with a sour look on his face.

Turning to Brisco Death said, "Keep that gun of your father's with you at all times."

"It will help you win," said Ozryel.

Walking over to Brisco, Ozryel and Death shook his and Bowler's hands and said, "It is good to see that there are some mortals that are good and honest."

Turning to the priest they said, "It was nice to finally meet you, Padre Harris. You are a good soul, and we should know."

Then looking at all of them they said, "It is time we go now. Don't forget what you've learned, but don't go sharing it either." With the sounds of wings just barely whispering, then disappeared.

**Chapter 11**

Four days later...

"Thank you, Socrates, if it wasn't for these two men I shutter to think what might have happened," said Father Harris as he shook hands and hugged his friend.

"Well I'm just glad to have my friend back," said Socrates smiling.

Brisco said, "Yea, and it's even nicer that you are staying to help at the church for a couple of weeks." Climbing on his horse, Brisco and Bowler waved goodbye and said, "It was nice meeting you Father Harris, try not to get kidnapped at least for a while," he said with a wink.

"I will do my best," said Father Harris with a smile. "Goodbye Mr. County and Mr. Bowler, thank you for bringing me back to my beloved church."

"You're welcome" said the two men and turned to ride off into the sunset back towards town.

**The End**


End file.
